Diario de Vida
by Rougue-Snape
Summary: Un diario, una historia, una Guerra, siete aliados ¿como sera vivir en un Anexo?
1. Default Chapter

Estos capítulos, constaran de tres fechas cada uno, es un diario, basado en la vida de encerramiento de Ana Frank en un Anexo, espero que les guste puesto que me ha costado trabajo escribirlo y modificarlo todo...por sus reviews gracias...  
  
Prologo....  
  
Me han regalado este diario en mi cumpleaños, han tratado de hacerme olvidar la muerte de Sirius cosa que no han logrado completamente, la Guerra Mágica se ha desatado y muchos magos huyen de Inglaterra. Irlanda, Francia y Bulgaria se han unido a apoyar a los Aurores que cada día son más. Los muggles están asustados por los fenómenos que están ocurriendo, varia gente de política ha sido asesinada. Las cosas están empeorando y muchos están cayendo, Voldemort sabe bien por donde atacar, muchos tienen miedo, no saben que hacer.  
  
Miércoles 31 de Julio de 1996  
  
Hola:  
  
Bueno no se ni como comenzar un diario, nunca había tenido uno, me han aconsejado escribir como, bueno, como si le fuera a escribir una carta a un amigo, con ese consejo he decidido llamarte Lázaro.  
  
Bien Lázaro, te contare lo que hoy sucedió, hoy fue mi cumpleaños. Dieciséis años bien cumplidos, crecí demasiado, soy tan alto como Remus o el profesor Snape, y ellos son muy altos, me volví mas delgado, mi cabello creció y lo tengo hasta los hombros, parece que cada día se decide a ser más rebelde, pero bueno...  
  
Mis regalos fueron más que los años pasados, si ahora se contaba que Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin y la señora Figg También me enviaban regalos, y extrañamente, el profesor Snape también me envió un regalo, te envió a ti. Me dijo que seguro me servirá para lo que vendría después, ¿se estaría refiriendo a lo de la Guerra?, no lo sé, pero agradecí con una enorme sonrisa, Snape también ha sonreído, pero no de una manera tan amplia como yo, además su sonrisa era tímida y de poca duración, sonreír le hacia ver mas joven...  
  
Los Dursleys han estado enfadados por la bandada de lechuzas que descansan en el techo de la casa, la tía Petunia se quejaba todo el día, por los magos y brujas que cuidaban los alrededores, el tío Vernon es el mas enfadado de los tres Dursleys, se enfada por el hecho de que no pueden hacerme nada por que lo tienen vigilado o por que simplemente si me hacen algo yo puedo llamar a mis protectores, y Dudley, que aun recuerda el incidente del año pasado, se mantiene ausente todo el día, cosa que me alegra...  
  
Este día se ha vuelto muy monótono, los tíos salieron a visitar a Ivonne la amiga de la tía, Dudley que se quedo, fue a dormir a casa de los Polkis, yo por lo tanto, me quede solo en la casa, apague todas las luces y me encerré en mi habitación, solo encendí una luz pálida, cerré las ventanas y corrí las cortinas, quería estar solo....  
  
- ¿Harry estas ahí?  
  
Era Tonks, le abrí la puerta y la deje pasar, platicamos un buen rato, hasta que llegaron los Dursleys y ella tuvo que partir, me enfatizo mucho el tema de que pronto saldría de aquí, me emociono esa idea y con una sonrisa me he quedado dormido, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de salir de aquí a respirar aire puro.  
  
Tuyo Harry  
  
Jueves 1 de Agosto de 1996  
  
Querido Lázaro:  
  
Esta mañana fue muy movida, los Dursleys andaban de un lado a otro muy ocupados, Dudley después del desayuno salio a casa de Gordon, tía Petunia salio al Supermercado a comprar no se que cosas y tío Vernon se ha quedado a cuidarme, como si me pudiera cuidar, solo se sentó en la sala a leer el periódico, yo me quede en la sala también y me puse a leer un libro de pociones, todos los demás libros ya me los había leído y se era el único que me faltaba por leer, eran los libros del curso pasado, todavía no me compraban los del otro curso...  
  
Cuando llego tía Petunia me dio un montón de bolsas plásticas con ropa dentro, me dijo que era para mi, sorprendido me he quedado sin palabras, ella solo me ha dicho que es para el viaje que pronto voy a hacer.  
  
No tengo idea de lo que pretenden hacer conmigo, y estoy muy intrigado, espero saber pronto todo esto y deseo hablar con Ron y Hermione.  
  
Tuyo Harry  
  
Viernes 2 de Agosto de 1996  
  
Querido Lázaro:  
  
Ahora se todo, la ropa que había comprado tía Petunia era demasiada, esta misma noche han ido a buscarme, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley, junto con otros magos incluido Snape, me han dicho que empaque todo, lo hice y cuando tomaba la jaula de Hedwig, Lupin me detuvo, me dijo que era mejor que la dejara libre, puesto que al lugar donde iba no podía llevarla, eso me entristeció mucho y abrí la jaula dejándola salir, ella se poso sobre mi hombro y ululo con tristeza, me apretó con el pico un dedo en señal de que aun me quería y voló sobre nosotros cuando salimos de la casa de los Dursleys, Lupin metió la mano dentro de la bolsa de la túnica, sosteniendo su varita mágica, me pregunte si íbamos a ir a ese lugar con un traslador, pero me equivoque, Snape miro hacia ambos lados de la calle y nos hizo subir a un auto negro, era muy viejo y anticuado, después supe que eso era un Rolls Rice de los sesentas, propiedad del profesor de Pociones, cuando subimos me di cuenta de que el auto estaba encantado para que todos entráramos, yo estaba todavía confundido, no sabía a donde íbamos, Snape conducía con sumo cuidado, miraba a todas partes y seguía con su camino, Tonks estaba demasiado pálida y le temblaban las manos, Lupin no dejaba de murmurarse cosas, Kingsley miraba por la ventana y suspiraba nostálgico, el auto se detuvo, Lupin bajo de él junto con Snape y me asome por la ventanilla, nos detuvimos en una casa grande y cuadrada, no sabía en donde nos encontrábamos y vi a Hermione en la puerta, estaba cubierta por una capa negra, sus padres no dejaban de llorar y vi como se despidieron de ella, confundido mire como Lupin y Snape la escoltaban hasta el auto, Hermione evito mirarme y subió al Rolls Rice, Snape subió de nuevo al auto y comenzó a conducir, Lupin movía se retorcía los dedos y no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, ella me ignoro todo el camino.  
  
El viaje se hizo largo, de nuevo se detuvo el auto y mire por a ventanilla, esta vez, Tonks y Lupin bajaron del auto, Snape sudaba frío y se cubrió con la capucha de la capa, tamborileaba los dedos en el volante, estábamos en la Madriguera, por un momento pensé que Hermione y yo bajaríamos y nos quedaríamos ahí, pero no, Ron se acercaba con un baúl y estaba vestido con una capa, al igual que Hermione, estaba demasiado intrigado, también él evito mirarme y subió al auto sin decir nada, Lupin subió después que Tonks y por primera vez en todo el viaje hablo...  
  
- Tenemos que ir al orfanato, solo falta él Severus....  
  
Yo no sabía a quien se refería, Snape perdió todo el color que le quedaba y asintió, Tonks entonces soltó un bufido y evito mirar a Lupin, Kingsley no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, mire a Ron y me miro de reojo, su mirada había cambiado demasiado, su mirada reflejaba una suma tristeza, no sabía que pasaba, estaba a punto de pedir a gritos una explicación, el auto se detuvo de nuevo y Snape bajo junto con Kingsley, esta vez no me asome por la ventanilla, quería hablar con mis amigos, pero parecía que ellos no querían hablar conmigo, al auto subieron Snape y Kingsley acompañados por un muchacho mas o menos de mi edad, tenia la capucha de la capa puesta y no podía verle bien, su baúl fue guardado junto con el de Hermione, Ron y el mío, Lupin se llevo una mano a la frente y miro su reloj, Snape no arrancaba el auto aun...  
  
- ¿Somos todos Severus?  
  
- No, falta uno más, pero él ira directamente allá con Dumbledore-dijo Snape tiritando de lo nervioso que estaba...  
  
¿Quién sería ese muchacho y a donde planeaban llevarnos?, Snape arranco el Rolls Rice y nos encaminamos hacía Liverpool, no dejaba de mirar a Ron, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?...  
  
- ¿Cómo han pasado su verano?-pregunto Lupin tratando de romper el hielo  
  
- Mal-contesto Ron- ¿Cómo quieres que la pasemos después de lo que nos enteramos?-estallo molesto- ¡¿Cómo quieres que estemos al saber que estaremos encerrados hasta que termine todo esto?!  
  
¿Encerrados?, Lupin carraspeo mirándome de reojo, perplejo los mire...  
  
- No estaremos encerrados Ron-le regaño Hermione, su voz se escuchaba mas madura que nunca- Solo están tomando precaución...  
  
Hermione fue interrumpida por Snape que había detenido el auto de golpe, bajo del Rolls Rice y Lupin bajo tras él, Tonks y Kingsley también bajaron armados con su varita, asome la cabeza por la ventanilla, llegamos a un edificio, era alto y parecía muy viejo, Lupin se acerco y nos hizo bajar, sacamos los baúles y nos encaminamos detrás del licántropo...  
  
- Bienvenidos al Anexo-nos dijo sonriente y nos hizo pasar al edificio...  
  
Tuyo Harry 


	2. Chapter 2

Respuestas a Reviews...  
  
Wandmade: Hola y gracias por el review, es extraña la coincidencia puesto que si era Malfoy el ultimo habitante, el Anexo pasara por muchas cosas, por que se los están llevando, no lo explique en el capitulo, pero aquí te lo digo, la Guerra Mágica se ha desatado y Voldemort busca a aquellos que tengan una mezcla de sangre especial, para revivir a su Gran Señor, Salazar Slytherin....  
  
Sábado 3 de Agosto de 1996  
  
Querido Lázaro:  
  
Llegamos al Anexo, no tengo idea de que sea, el muchacho que recogimos del orfanato se presento como Frank, a secas, sin apellidos, no insistimos en preguntarle su apellido, Lupin nos hizo pasar a unas oficinas, que supusimos estaban desocupadas, por el momento, me derrumbe sobre un sofá de tela café y mire a mi alrededor, no se veía mucho, todo estaba oscuro y una vela era nuestra única luz, escuche como Ron y Hermione hablaban a susurros, no les mire, pues sabía que si los miraba ellos dejarían de hablar, de repente, las puertas se abrieron...  
  
- ¿Viene contigo?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta Kingsley  
  
- Si-dijo Dumbledore dejando entrar a un muchacho alto y delgado- Señor Malfoy, ponga buena cara, pasara mucho tiempo aquí...  
  
¡Era Draco Malfoy!, un Malfoy muy cambiado, era mas alto que el curso pasado y su cabello rubio platino caía por sus hombros con libertad absoluta, su piel tenia un color tostado, seguro se abría ido a pasear, sus labios formaban una mueca, él también llevaba una capa que lo cubría todo...  
  
- No entiendo por que me escogieron-expreso Draco molesto- Preferiría pasar los días de Guerra ahí fuera...  
  
- ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?-pregunte en un graznido  
  
- Eso lo sabrá a su tiempo señor Potter-me regaño Snape con un siseo, provocando que Draco sonriera- Profesor, solo estamos esperando a que nuestros Guardianes lleguen...  
  
- No esperaremos mucho Severus-dijo Dumbledore con su anciana y tranquila voz- Ellos vienen en camino...  
  
Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y dejaron pasar a tres magos altos, dos hombres y una mujer, los tres tiritaban de frió y agarraban sus varitas con fuerza, Lupin se acerco de inmediato y Tonks levanto el cuello para ver, Kingsley estaba mas nervioso que nunca...  
  
- Señores, quiero presentarles a sus Guardianes, el señor Kraler-señalo al hombre de cabello rojo fuego- la señorita Elli-la mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza- y el señor Vossen-Dumbledore sonrió al ultimo...  
  
Nos hicieron poner de pie, Kraler junto con Vossen se encaminaron por un ancho pasillo, todos íbamos detrás y me di cuenta de algo, Lupin y Snape también llevaban baúles al igual que Draco, Elli caminaba junto a Tonks y Hermione, Kingsley, Frank y Dumbledore cerraban la fila, Ron iba a mi lado justo detrás de Kraler y Vossen, estos dos magos se detuvieron justo delante de una pared y se dirigieron a nosotros...  
  
- Esta es la entrada al Anexo, nadie podrá salir una vez que este adentro- dijo Vossen con su acento francés-. Tengan cuidado al entrar-se giro y se dirigió a la pared, con unos toques de su varita murmuro- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus...  
  
Esas palabras las había visto en otra parte, la pared se giro dejando ver otro pasillo, había una especie de zanja, a eso se refería Vossen al decirnos que tuviéramos cuidado de entrar, cada uno salto la zanja, que no era muy grande y nos encaminamos por el pasillo teniendo esta vez a Kraler como guía, llegamos a una sala circular, las luces se encendieron y dejaron ver una sala espaciosa, tenia muebles sencillos, al estilo muggle, había una mesa con siete sillas, varios sofás, una radio, de esas antiguas y todos los sofás se encontraban alrededor de esta, la luz titilaba puesto que no era muy potente, Dumbledore se dirigió a nosotros...  
  
- Bien, el señor Vossen se encargara de traerles lo que son, legumbres, vegetales, y demás comida cada quince días, Elli la ropa, calzado y medicamentos, mientras que nuestro señor Kraler se encargara de traerles información y libros-dijo Dumbledore ante nuestras miradas extrañadas, la de Draco y mía- Si son tan amables de depositar sus varitas mágicas aquí...  
  
Nos mostró una caja de madera que estaba sobre la mesa, Snape y Lupin fueron los primeros en dejarlas, Hermione sollozo y dejo su varita en la caja, Ron enfurruñado dejo también la varita, Frank suspirando la dejo, yo y Draco nos miramos y después de titubeos dejamos también las varitas, siete varitas fueron guardadas en aquella caja...  
  
- De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo-dijo Dumbledore con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- Severus, quiero que le digas a Harry y a Draco, por que los trajimos aquí y por que permanecerán en este lugar hasta que la Guerra Mágica termine...  
  
No necesito decir mas Lázaro, eso me dejaba claro las cosas, Dumbledore temía por nuestras vidas y nos encerraba para poder salvarlas, dejándonos apartados del mundo mágico, de nuestro mundo...  
  
Tuyo Harry  
  
Martes 5 de Agosto de 1996  
  
Querido Lázaro:  
  
No había tenido tiempo para escribirte, nuestras tareas aquí son duras, veras, después de ese magnifico anuncio, (si lo se, estoy siendo demasiado sarcástico), nos dispusimos a repartirnos las habitaciones, había un segundo piso, cuando por fin quedamos instalados cada uno se dedico a arreglar su habitación como mas le gustaba, por desgracia las teníamos que compartir, Hermione es la única afortunada que no tiene que compartir el dormitorio por ser mujer, a mi, para mi desgracia, lo tuve que compartir con Draco, Ron y Frank quedaron en la misma habitación y Snape y Lupin se instalaron en el desván, las varitas quedaron confiscadas en manos de Dumbledore puesto que, nos encontrábamos instalados en unas oficinas muggles y quedaba estrictamente prohibido hacer uso de magia, así como por seguridad no podía haber indicios de magia, resignados nos dedicamos a limpiar, después el desayuno a lo muggle...  
  
- Dumbledore me ha dicho que tenemos que establecer reglas-dijo Lupin tomando la jarra de leche- Los w.c. solo se pueden usa por la noche, por lo de los muggles, no hay regadera por lo que se tendrán que turnar los baños y no podemos usar la radio en el lapso de 8:00am y 14:00pm-todos lo miramos- Tendremos que permanecer en silencio...lo siento mucho...  
  
La estupida radio solo transmitía la BBC, cosa que no nos gustaba mucho, Kraler llegaría al día siguiente con libros muggles y periódicos, mientras cada uno se encerró en su habitación a meditar, si es que se podía meditar...  
  
- Estupida idea de Dumbledore ¿no?-pregunto Draco mientras abría un libro grueso- No me han dejado traer a mi perro...  
  
- ¿Tienes perro?-interrogue incorporándome, había estado acostado en la cama  
  
- Si-dijo Draco sonriendo asomando la cabeza hacia abajo, dormíamos en literas- Se llama Spank...  
  
- Mm, a mi no me han dejado traer a Hedwig-le dije con tristeza- Me pregunto en donde estará...  
  
- ¿Crees que podamos sobrevivir aquí dentro?-me pregunto Draco, bajo de la cama y se asomo por la única ventana que poseía la habitación- ¿Aquí mientras la guerra se desata en todas partes?  
  
- No lo sé Draco, no lo sé...  
  
Tuyo Harry  
  
Jueves 7 de Agosto de 1996  
  
Querido Lázaro:  
  
Una buena noticia, la radio ha cambiado por fin de estación y dejamos de escuchar a la horrible BBC, aunque ahora no deja de tocar música de los Beatles, Lupin y Snape están contentos con esa estación, nosotros, los jóvenes, ya nos acostumbraremos a eso, pero no nos adaptamos aun a los tamborazos de Ringo Starr. Kraler ha llegado con los libros y los repartió, a Hermione le dio un curso básico para aprender taquigrafía, Ron recibió un curso para aprender búlgaro, (eso produjo risas entre nosotros), Frank y Draco recibieron un curso de español, Snape y Lupin recibieron cursos de Baile y yo, yo recibí un libro para aprender a dibujar, cosa que me desconcertó...  
  
- ¿Me permite esa pieza señorita?-pregunto Lupin a Hermione cuando la radio tocaba Your Mother Should Know  
  
Lupin bailaba muy bien, parecía no necesitar ese libro de baile, Hermione estaba tan roja que parecía un tomate, Snape permanecía sentado cerca de la mesa, sonreía por lo bajo, se estaba acostumbrando a sonreír, cosa que me alegraba un poco, nos hemos dado cuenta de que entre Draco y Frank ha crecido una mutua inquina, los dos se odian, cada uno permanece sentado a por lo menos cinco metros del otro, no se dejan de mirar...  
  
Esta noche, mientras dormíamos, escuchamos golpes, alarmados bajamos hasta la sala y apagamos las luces, Snape comenzó a caminar con Lupin detrás, Frank y Ron iban detrás de ellos y yo trataba de tranquilizar a Hermione que no paraba de sollozar, Draco se quedo con nosotros y le escuche murmurar...  
  
- Han venido por nosotros, es Él...  
  
Tuyo Harry 


End file.
